Twenty Seven
by Morbidly Obese
Summary: Grounded by the Protected Planets Treaty, the Goa'uld believe they have seen the last of the meddling Tau'ri. Earth may no longer have access to the galaxy through the StarGate but there is definitely more than one way to skin a snake.


**M****EMBER **

**T****WENTY****-S****EVEN **

**Chapter 1**

**October 1999**

With the StarGate activated Cronus, Lord Yu and Nirrti headed up the ramp with Colonel O'Neill and Daniel standing in the back of the gate room witnessing their departure. O'Neill was stunned more than anything. Never in his wildest nightmares did he imagine things would end this way. Earth was now a member of the Protected Planets Treaty and the Goa'uld would not destroy Earth for being a "threat" to the System Lords.

But the safety afforded by the Treaty had cost them dearly. The Tau'ri, as the Goa'uld referred to them, had been required to give up both StarGates effectively ending their ability to explore the galaxy. It also put a complete halt to Earth's galactic search for technologies that would defend the planet against the Goa'uld.

The only real bright spot granted by the Goa'uld was that Thor managed to buy them thirty days to recall all personnel and retrieve their equipment throughout the galaxy. A concession the Goa'uld had originally rejected. Fortunately the Goa'uld feared the

Asgard and having the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet as mediator for the peace talks in the end bought StarGate Command a one month window of opportunity.

Just before he enters the StarGate Cronus turns back to face the only two Tau'ri in the gate room. "We will not attack your world. But…if you do not surrender both StarGates in thirty days, be warned— The System Lords will return and burn your world to ash. The Asgard will not protect you if you violate The Protected Planets Treaty."

Cronus turned to face O'Neill directly. "Anyone who does not return to your world and is caught by one of the System Lords will be shown no mercy. They will suffer greatly."

Colonel O'Neill simply stood at the base of the ramp and for once found that he had no witty quip to offer. Truly he was living his worst fears.

Arthur Simms, the Secretary of Defense for the United States of America watched as the three Goa'uld System Lords turned and disappeared through the StarGate. Simms truly believed that ring out there was the single most important thing on Earth and completely understood what losing the StarGate would mean.

Seconds later Doctor Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill arrived in the briefing room. Before either man could say anything Thor wasted no time "I have been instructed to leave orbit. I shall return in thirty of days to retrieve both StarGates."

He paused for moment staring directly into O'Neill's eyes. The disappointment and frustration on Thor's alien face were clear for all to see. "I regret if the outcome was not what you had hoped for O'Neill but Earth is now under our protection." Without pause he was consumed in a bright light as he beamed back aboard his ship.

Six hours later Arthur Simms returned to the SGC's control room to see several dozen soldiers enter the gate along with all manner of material. Both hallways leading to the gate room were lined with material and personnel waiting for their turn to enter the StarGate. After nearly half an hour the StarGate shut down and a large digital clock reset to eight minutes and began counting down to zero. "I see you wasted no time. What group was that?"

General Hammond turned to the Secretary of Defense "We waited two hours after Thor beamed back to his ship to err on the side of caution. This is the twelfth group to head out since his departure."

It had been nearly seven weeks since Thor first arrived and informed Colonel O'Neill the System Lords were planning on attacking Earth for killing Hathor. It had taken the System Lords that much time just to agree to negotiate and pick their representatives to attend the talks. That time was not wasted.

Using one of the previously explored StarGate addresses that O'Neill had input into the base computer when he had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his head the President had authorized an extremely unorthodox plan put forth by Daniel Jackson.

Currently there was an army of lawyers going over every line of The Protected Planets Treaty. The President had decided that the United States would not outright break the Treaty and face the wrath of the Goa'uld. However, the lawyers had already found dozens of loopholes which were being analyzed for exploitation. While the US would not break the Treaty it was certainly going to bend and twist it to the point of absurdity.

Establishing a new Alpha Site on a world unknown to the Goa'uld was only a small part of an incredible plan hatched by the SGC. Before the Goa'uld had arrived in the SGC nearly nine thousand people along thousands of tons of equipment and supplies had been transported off world. The next four weeks would be a blur of activity as the SGC would send as much material as possible to support it's only off world facility before Earth's two StarGates were retrieved by the Asgard. Eventually Earth would find a way to acquire a new StarGate. Until then all off world activities would be conducted through the Alpha Site on Earth's behalf. The military and civilian personnel sent there were charged with preparing the facilities needed for Earth to one day get back into the game.

As the two men walked into the briefing room Simms opened a think binder he was carrying. "I assume Teal'c is talking with Bra'tac and the rest of SG-1 is with the Tok'ra?"

Hammond took his usual seat at the head of the table and opened an identical binder. "That is correct. SG-2 was due back from Orban an hour ago but it appears they have decided to provide us with another thirty portable naquadah generators and six large ones which will need to be disassembled for transport through the gate. We are keeping two for study and will be sending the other four to the Alpha site which should provide more than enough power for at least a decade."

Hammond wasn't finished "They have also offered to check in from time to time and provide humanitarian aid until such time as contact between Earth and the Alpha site can be reestablished."

A concerned look crossed Secretary Simms face. "Are you sure that wise?" Simms raised his right hand slightly to forestall General Hammond's response "Don't get me wrong. It is gratifying to know there are at least a few worlds out there willing to actually help us but won't that compromise security. I mean secrecy is the Alpha Site's only real defense."

George leaned back in his chair. He was already beat and it was only day one. "All contact between the Alpha site and Orban will be through a third world also unknown to the Goa'uld. It should be ok but I have asked General Vidrine to enact several other precautions to be on the safe side. Most will be a giant pain the ass to implement but I can't think of anyone more suited to the job.

Satisfied that General Hammond was confident in the Alpha Site's security he pressed on before having to brief the President. "How are things coming along with stripping Hathor's base."

At that George sat up. He was surprised at how energized he instantly felt. "That Mr. Secretary is one of the really bright spots. While we lost the actual shield generator during the rescue operation we have removed everything of value to include several intact secondary computer systems. The main computer was also slightly damaged but we have disassembled and transported it to area 51. The data crystals have already been removed in an attempt to access them and download any useful information. It will take years to fully take advantage of everything we have already retrieved."

Arthur could see the excitement from the tired general and was feeding off it himself. "How long until we can put a period on that part of our plan?"

Without hesitation George answered. "Within 36 hours the last trace of any useful technology will be tucked safely away at area 51. At that point we will liberate the DHD and set off the nuclear three days ago that was placed . The StarGate will massively enhance the five megaton explosion destroying the remains of her base and any evidence we went back to strip it bare."

For StarGate Command the next thirty days was all about shipping thousands of additional personnel and massive amounts of material to the Alpha Site.

Once Thor returned to take possession of the two StarGates the SGC's emphasis would change drastically. General Hammond could only smile as he thought of Daniel Jackson's brilliant if extremely dangerous plan to work around the loss of Gate travel.

No one was sure what the Asgard thought of Earth's future despite being asked on a number of occasions. Did they still perceive the Humans of Earth as potentially the Fifth Race? Hammond seriously doubted it and found he really didn't care. The Asgard may have saved Earth from a massive Goa'uld attack but as a result of the Treaty shared responsibility for the loss of the StarGate.

It may take decades before the Tau'ri return to the galaxy at large. When they did George Hammond was certain they would show the true meaning of what a threat to the Goa'uld really meant.

TBC in

Chapter 2


End file.
